Fall of Robin II: Replacement
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: 6months latter, the Titans are falling apart and are isolating themselves from the city and their newest teammate. Tim Drake, the new Robin joins the team, but will the Titans secrets destroy his love? COMPLETE!
1. A fifth member?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**All right, within hours the sequel is beginning, these chapters will probably be updated almost every two days, the more reviews the faster I update. I hope the story doesn't start off slow, it will build up to a stunning conclusion, I promise**

**THIRTY MILES AWAY FROM TITANS TOWER**

Starfire had been flying to the isolated island for six months, ever since the funeral of her love, Dick Grayson, more commonly known to her as Robin. She always carried one object that had belonged to Robin each time she arrived back to the island. This time it was a picture Robin kept of a trip to the pizza parlor. The newspaper published it the next day and Robin had requested a copy of the picture. Star arrived on the island and entered a small cave. She somberly put the picture on the side of the wall next to a few other pictures. _The shrine will take years to build, I will be old, and hopefully when I am done I will be allowed to finally sleep for one last time and open my eyes to him. Why have you left Robin, I miss you so much..._ Star thought as she kneeled in front of the center piece of the shrine. Robin's uniform, the uniform laid on a central rock, in the middle of the cave, and all the objects located around the cave all complemented the uniform, laid out for anyone to just come and put it on. Star secretly wished as she cried alone in the cave that one day he would come back and put on his uniform in this cave, inside the shrine his love had made for him.

**TITANS TOWER**

Sitting on the computer was Cyborg, he was checking out how the city looked, and was organize next weeks training routine. He worked the team extremely hard, much harder than Robin ever did. _We have to work this hard to forget and move on. Even if BB hates me for it and Star whines that her private time cant be met. Whatever that means_. _I have to keep us together, we have to move on. _Suddenly he saw on the screen the HIVE academy students about to storm the bank.

"Titans, we have the HIVE at JCNB, meet you guys there," Cy said to his communicator.

"What, we didn't get an alert?" BB asked confused and frustrated, he was very angry at Cy's attitude as the leader.

"I am looking at them right now, we can get them before they take even a dime and break a lot of valuable public property. Shut the hell up and don't question my orders, I am the leader and I need you and Raven to be there pronto," Cy said coldly. He cut off the communication, BB was muttering something before his face vanished from the screen.

"I am on my way friend Cyborg," Star said gloomily as she flew as fast as she could straight to the bank.

Cy got off the chair wondering why Star was flying over the sea and what was Beast Boy's problem. Raven as usual, just nodded and walked out while her husband complained. _She barely talks to me anymore._ Cy thought of Raven.

**JUMP CITY NATIONAL BANK**

"Damn Titans wont be here for probably another twenty minutes, just a hit and run!" Gizmo squealed as he blew up the entrance

"Yeah, lets cut the chit chat and hurry this up," Jinx told her teammates, she was apprehensive about when the Titans would show up.

"Keep your cool, we just turned on the alarm, it will take them a lot of time," Mammoth told Jinx in a soothing voice, she always was on the edge when it came to the Titans. She also didn't want to do this break in but was talked into it by her teammates because the Titans were weaker without Robin. This was the perfect opportunity to succeed.

Suddenly, a blue beam hit Gizmo, he flew into the wall with a hard _thud_. Jinx and Mammoth turned to see Cyborg in front with Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire behind him.

"Give up before it gets ugly," Cy warned the villains in a stern no nonsense voice

"You guys could barely beat us with Robin, how are you going to beat us without your precious leader?" Gizmo who had regained his composure told the Titans

"That was different," Beast Boy growled at Gizmo

"What do you mean different?" Jinx asked curiously

"We let back and talked while we fought," Raven replied in her dark monotone voice

"Enough talking it ends now!" Star screamed as she flew strait into Mammoth, knocking the brute down.

By the time the police entered the bank they were shocked to see Mammoth on the ground, broken nose and bruised all over, Gizmo had a broken leg, Jinx had several gashes on her face from the energy blasts. The Titans stood in a dark corner, Raven, stood very dark, only her pale chin showing, her cloak covered her, Starfire had blazing green eyes and an angry expression, Beast Boy was a wolf teeth glaring, and Cyborg, stood in the front, his sonic cannon out and his red eye glowing. There was no cry of BooYah from Cyborg that the cops remembered, there was no Beast Boy bragging and exaggerating on his exploits, there was no Starfire cheerfully chatting with the officers, there was no…Robin.

"Cyborg, what happened?" the police officer asked cautiously with his notepad

"Attempted robbery, and all the small stuff that go with that," Cyborg said in a monotone voice

The officer scribbled down the notes and asked the other Titans: "Uh, anything else?"

"No, we did are jobs now let us go to our homes," Raven said in her monotone voice

"You know, you guys have been extremely aggressive lately, I mean you broke all of Mumbo's legs and arms, tore apart the HIVE, and tortured Cinderblock to the point he is still crying, anything wrong?" the officer bravely asked knowing the obvious answer but he had to speak what was on the mind of most of the citizens of Jump City.

"You know why, and never asked that question again, we will do our jobs and you will do yours, you should be happy, the crime rate has never been lower than it is right now," Cyborg responded coldly.

The Titans went to the Tower for a meeting, Raven decided to go in the T-Car with Cyborg and Starfire. Beast Boy jumped on his moped, and drove to the tower at his own pace.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Guys, we have a problem," Cyborg started off the meeting after they all took their seats in the briefing room.

"Yeah we have a problem, you working us like there is no tomorrow and the way you pull rank, Robin never used to do it like you," Beast Boy said bitterly at Cyborg, they had been going at each others throats for quite some time.

"Cut the attitude, we are trying to recover, bu-"

"RECOVER! This is your idea of recovering, working us so hard so we some how forget, look at us, we are falling apart, and you are still trying to keep us together. Star is always off doing something, me and Raven cant stay here without you telling us to do something, and your obsessing over your work ten times worse than Robin. I mean when was the last time you worked on the T-Car, quit trying to act like someone your not, be yourself, that's what we need to do," Beast Boy shot at Cyborg.

"We are not falling apart, I am not trying to be Robin, and I am certainly not trying to get over the tragedy by working us to death," Cyborg lied completely

"Listen, lets stop arguing, we need to do something, I mean it has been six months and we still haven't found a fifth member," Raven told the two boys

"I know, that is why I called this meeting," Cy told the assembled Titans. Star looked up with interest, Raven was surprised that this was the reason for the meeting and Beast Boy just sat there glaring at his "leader." Cyborg continued, "Raven, Beast Boy, I got a call from Batman, he says he has a new member for us. I want you two to go to Gotham and see who this kid is. All Batman told me was his real name is Tim Drake and he is fifteen years old," Cyborg briefed the team.

"We don't need a new member," Starfire spoke for the first time

"Star, we have this argument every time I bring up the subject!" Cy said slightly ticked

"Have we not beaten Mumbo, the HIVE, and Cinderblock quite easily without a fifth member?" Star asked

"She has a point," Beast Boy said while nodding in agreement

"You are right Beast Boy, we are falling apart, and I did lie, I am trying to move on through work, but that's not working, maybe a fifth member can finally make us truly the team we once were. I don't want our adventures and friendship to end like this, we have gone through too much…" Cyborg told his teammates with emotion in his voice

The Titans adjourned the meeting agreeing with Cyborg's plan of action approved. The only Titan who wasn't convinced the only way to rebuild their lives through a fifth member was Star.

Starfire went to her room and wept on her pillow. _How can they even consider getting a new member, how can they even think about replacing Robin, he is irreplaceable, there can only be one Robin…_ Star drifted to sleep for another time thinking of the love she would never have.

Cyborg ended the meeting lost in thought, _Am I really trying to be Robin? _Although he told himself no, deep down he knew it was true. _I can change though, I can make things right. _Cyborg went to the garage and looked under the hood of the T-Car, he took out his tools. _Time for work. God I missed this._ Cy smiled for the first time in a long time, he was finally doing something he loved. He worked the night away.

"How we going to get to Gotham tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked his wife while he laid down next to her on the bed.

"I can transport us to the safe house, but I will be out of energy, so we will have to spend the whole day in Gotham before we can get home," Raven told her husband

"All right, lets leave at seven, I want to get home early to catch some sleep," Beast Boy responded

"What do you mean get here early?" Raven asked suspicious on why her husband cared about sleep, he never had before.

"Because when we bring this new member…you know Star is going to interrogate him, along with Cy and even you, we will be up for hours…" Beast Boy muttered as he drifted into sleep.

_Funny thing is he is right._ Thought Raven as she drifted off into sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Problems?

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**Thank you for the email Mike, I do read some of the comics but for my story, I feel twisting the story to fit my plot, that is my goal, to make this story as entertaining as possible for the readers and keep with the personalities of the first story, so I am sorry to say my characters will go through changes created by me, not by the comic book creators. Thanks for the review but I really am basing my characters on how I want to make this series turn out. **

**GOTHAM SAFE HOUSE**

Sure enough, BB and Raven arrived at seven in the morning at the Gotham safe house where months ago they had confessed there love to each other. They entered the small apartment and Raven promptly went to her old room. She arrived with a piece of paper and walked to the phone. Beast Boy just sat at the kitchen table and watched her get the paper.

She dialed a number and after a few moments said, "Batman?"

"Yes," the familiar monotone voice replied.

"Its us, me and Beast Boy, we are here to see the boy," Raven told Batman

"Come to Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne is a friend of mine and he is taking care of the boy, one of the Batcaves is there and that is where me and the boy are. Tell the butler who answers the door Batman called," Batman explained the directions to Raven. He was of course lieing about more than one batcave or that Bruce Wayne was his friend, but he needed to keep his secrets.

"All right, I think I can teleport us there," Raven said as she hung up. Like many of her relationships, except her marriage, they had gone very cold. Her friendship with Batman had changed abruptly from a close friendship into a formal relationship of people of the same profession.

"Beast Boy, lets go see this guy, rest, and get out of here and to the storm brewing back home," Raven told her husband, who was still tired and was dozing off.

"All right, lets go," Beast Boy said with a yawn, he walked next to her and they were enveloped in a black sphere.

**WAYNE MANOR**

They arrived outside the front door and Raven knocked on the door, she was barely standing, she had expanded so much energy. A butler opened the door, he was short, skinny, balding, and had a formal moustache. He said, "Hello," in a British accent

"Batman sent for us," Raven said straight off. The English butler simply nodded and lead them without a word down the hallways of the huge mansion. _He is good, knows what is business and pleasure right away._ Raven thought as the butler lead the way. He went to a clock in the study and opened it, inside was a staircase.

"You can find Batman and master Drake downstairs training," the butler explained as he bowed and left the two Titans to go down the stairs.

"After you my dear," Beast Boy said as he bowed submissively to Raven.

"Knock it off, we have a job to do," Raven replied coldly

"All right, all right, lets just get this done with," Beast Boy responded, he felt a little iratated that she stopped really reacting to him for a while now

They walked down the steps to a damp, cold, dark cave. When they reached the bottom they were shocked to see all the high-tech equipment, training room, and even Batman's laboratory. They however, didn't see the elucive Batman. They walked deeper in the cave.

"Jeez, you would think he would want to be comfortable at least when he is home," grumbled Beast Boy as he shivered from the cold

"It does seem excessively dark and its conditions seem…purposely set like this," Raven observed

"Ye know, I wouldn't be surprised if Batman made the cave this uncomfortable purposely," Beast Boy agreed

"Your right, I did make it like this purposely, I made it like this so I couldn't get comfortable and so I go out and patrol," Batman suddenly said, his voice amplified by the cave. Beast Boy jumped a little from fright, he didn't expect to hear that voice so soon, Raven flinched just a little, she too was caught off guard.

"Hello Titans, been a while," Batman said

"Yes, it has been six months," Raven replied in monotone, the last time Batman had met the Titans was at the funeral of Robin. Batman nodded in agreement

"However, this isn't a pleasant visit, this is a business visit," Batman told the Titans who nodded. _They are different, Beast Boy hasn't cracked any jokes and Raven seems too distant_ Batman thought.

"How is this Tim Drake, better yet just tell us his code name," Beast Boy asked, he didn't like these word games Batman and Raven played with each other whenever they met.

"Robin," a new, youthful, but stern voice declared. The two Titans looked to see Robin, however he was different from the Robin they knew. This Robin didn't have a yellow and black cape, he had a black one. His green pants were forest green, his red was a dark red, almost violet, and the yellow was now a dark, almost golden color. His hair wasn't spiked like the last Robin, his hair was simply combed. He was physically smaller, and shorter than the last Robin was when he died.

"How did you get a new Robin in six months! Robin said it took several years before you let him go on his own," Beast Boy asked, kind of stunned at this new revelation.

"Tim Drake has been training with martial arts experts for much of his life, he was found by martial arts experts in Japan, his parents disappeared. I found him three months ago and offered him the job, he has been practicing in his only weakness, detective works, he still isn't as good as the old Robin, but he is good," Batman told the two Titans.

"Beast Boy, interrogate the new Robin, I have to discuss something with Batman," Raven told her husband in a monotone voice

Beast Boy hated it when she did that, he hated it when she spoke in monotone even though she could express her emotions, and he hated how she ordered him like he was a little child or baby. However, he just smiled and said cheerfully, "Sure!" as his wife and Batman walked away from the two boys.

Raven and Batman walked a good distance so neither of the boys could hear, or see the reactions of the dark crusader and the dark empathy. Raven looked at Batman with a stone, cold face and said: "I know why you made a new Robin," she told Batman.

Batman, a little surprised and confused at the comment asked, "What do you mean why I created a new Robin," Batman asked cautiously, but still keeping his trade mark dark voice

"I know you feel responsible for the first Robin going over the edge because he was trying to escape your shadow. You feel if you hadn't taught him to pursue his enemies relentlessly until they give up or are brought down, Robin wouldn't have been hunting Slade alone that night and wouldn't have had the serum injected in him. So, you don't want to miss train the first Robin like you felt you had, and you don't want him in your shadows," Raven told Batman bluntly, her monotone voice, and cold stare hadn't changed at all.

Batman also kept a stone face like her and he said: "I do feel guilty about Dick's death, but I am not just sending him over so I don't get responsible for the next Robin's mistakes or success, I am sending him to the Titans to hopefully put you guys together. From what we hair at the Watchtower, the Titans are a lot more aggressive, dark, and out of touch, admit it, things aren't going well in Jump City at all," Batman responded

"What do you mean things aren't going wrong, Jump City's crime rate continues to plummet, the city is safe," Raven responded after thinking on how to refute Batman, he was as usual right, but Raven still kept her poker face on

Batman, also keeping his poker face continued on the slight advantage he had in the conversation, "Yes, the crime rate does go down when you mercilessly beat the criminals to the ground not only physically, but also mentally. I mean, you nearly killed Cinderblock, and messed with his mind so much he is scared of the dark now. Superheroes don't torture there villains, nor do they beat them after they give up," Batman said referring in the last remark to what the newspapers called the "Mumbo Incident."

"All right, I will admit we have been having problems…" Raven spoke softly, looking down, she was admitting defeat

"What types of problems are infecting the team?" Batman asked, he sincerely wanted to help the Titans through these trying times.

"Lets see, Cyborg's idea of getting over the death is to work us harder than even Robin on his crazed Slade hunts, also he likes to force the Titans to admit his leadership almost everyday, he is confused on who he really is. He is either Cyborg, or a new Robin type leader, he needs to pick one of the two, we cant go on with this hybrid version. Starfire is pretty much falling apart, she cries constantly, her eyes are almost always reddish green from tears, she also has been spending a lot of time by her self. She has a weird ritual of taking one of Robin's things and taking it to some shrine she has set up some where on an island in the ocean, she also wont let us touch or move any of Robin's things claiming we will forget him," Raven added

"Sounds bad, what about you and Beast Boy?" Batman asked her, Batman had a degree in psychology and was trying to understand Raven's complete change in attitude. He wanted to know why she seemed to have given up on expressing herself through emotions.

"What about us?" Raven asked confused

"How is your marriage?" Batman stated frankly

"It hasn't moved nor has it gone backwards, we are in the same spot as we were six months ago, the only difference is I sense some tension rising between us…" Raven said sounding a little distant

"What kind of tension?" Batman asked now very curious

"Well, as the months have gone on Beast Boy has been snapping at pretty much everyone except me, he has shown attitude to everyone except me, I think he is expressing his feelings about me by letting it out on those around him…" Raven continued in her distant voice

"Glad we had this talk, now before you leave with Robin II I want a word with Beast Boy," Batman told Raven. Raven nodded, went to get Beast Boy, as Beast Boy walked to where Batman was he heard Raven tell the new Robin to get his things ready.

Beast Boy turned the corner and was confronted by the dark knight, Beast Boy jumped back a little, the Batcave really brought out the darkness of Batman.

"Hello Beast Boy," Batman told the green changeling

"Yeah, hi, what did you need to ask me?" Beast Boy asked, sounding a little annoyed that he was being delayed.

"I know you are having this attitude problem because some of Raven's actions and behaviours is bothering you to the core. I know you struggle to keep it in you and that is why it is being let out like this at your friends and strangers, however it is not being let out on the person who needs to know it most," Batman bluntly told Beast Boy

"Okay, what should I do about it," Beast Boy asked, he needed an answere, he needed advice on this issue.

"Talk to her tonight, you have to get this done with before you hurt someone for no reason at all or worse yet hurt Raven," Batman advised the young Titan

Beast Boy's eyes looked alarmed when he heard "hurt Raven" and he said, "Thanks, I will do what you say, you are pretty good with this stuff," Beast Boy told Batman gratefully.

Nodding, Batman said, "Go to Raven and good luck, tell everyone the Justice League says hello and good luck with the new Robin," Batman said as Beast Boy walked up the stairs.

He looked outside to see it was late in the afternoon, _wow, we were here for a while._ He hadn't realized so much time had passed. He walked to the front door and saw Raven with Robin at the front door. _He looks a lot like the real Robin though._

**PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, SUGGEST, OR GIVE YOUR REACTION!**


	3. Home Coming

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**RAVEN-ROBIN CONVERSATION **

After Beast Boy left, Raven decided to tell Robin the cold hard facts.

"Robin, being a Titan will probably be no fun for a while, Cyborg will work you the most, Starfire will probably reject and resent you, and you will probably abhor the aggressive tactics we are currently using, however those are only some of the problems you will face in Jump City, the press will have a field day and compare you to the old Robin. Like it or not you are under the old Robin's shadow, and the press will look for anything negative about you and publish it to hurt your name. They cant accept anyone replacing Robin or going beyond him, there goal will be to make you look human and make the old Robin look like a legend, be careful where you go, what you do, or who you are with. If you are willing to go through all these challenges than come with me and Beast Boy and be a Teen Titan, however I will not look at you as a loser, or coward if you decide not to go either," Raven gave Robin the choice

Robin thought hard about it, _God, life sounds like it will be a living hell, but the weather is nice and I can make a name for my self as a teen superhero_. "I will go," Robin said in his gruff, deep voice.

_He is a lot darker than the last Robin, that is a fact, but_. "Now that you're a Titan, the gruff, deep voice wont be necessary, speak normal," Raven told him

_Damn, the witch is good_

_Don't call me a witch _

Robin was startled, however, he regained his composure, gave a weak grin and said in a typical fifteen year old Midwest accent, "All right, I will keep my voice if it makes you and the Titans happy,"

Grinning a little Raven said, "Good now lets go,"

**FRONT DOOR OF WAYNE MANOR**

Beast Boy approached the two as they waited quietly, and patiently for Beast Boy to show up. "Ready to go?" Raven asked the two boys, both of them nodded

After saying the magic words a black sphere enveloped them and instantly they were transported back to Jump City.

**OUTSIDE TITANS TOWER**

"Welcome to your new home," Beast Boy told Robin.

Robin looked at the large "T", it was very large and impressive from the outside. They walked to the front door and Robin's heart began to beat fast, _what if they don't accept me. Pull yourself back together, these are your new teammates, they have to accept you_. They entered the living room which was dimly lit. "Where is everybody?" Robin asked

"Cyborg is on his way upstairs and Starfire is on her way from her daily trip to the sea," Raven told him

Five minutes latter Cyborg entered the room and was stunned for several minutes, he thought, _Robin is dead, it cant be._ He quickly realized this Robin was younger and smaller than the old one and pulled himself back together. "You're the new Robin," Cyborg stated to the young hero as he walked towards him

"Yeah, I am Robin, pleasure to meet you," Robin said shaking hands with his new leader, Robin was shaking inside, he was very nervous and wanted to make a good impression

"Pleasure is all mine, we can talk in more detail in a few moments, let me just take your picture and announce you as a new Titan so people don't think you're a weird Robin fanatic fan," Cyborg quickly explained to Robin. Robin nodded a little surprised he was being integrated so quickly. Robin stood silently and faced Cyborg.

"Where is the camara?" Robin asked a little confused at why Cyborg wasn't moving for a camara

"My red eye has a built in camera, so…yeah perfect," Cyborg said as he quickly walked out to send the picture and brief message to the Jump City media and the police and mayor's office.

"Is he usually so quick to get things done?" Robin said feeling a little surprised at how brief and quick the first meeting had been

"No he isn't, he has changed a lot since the late Robin's unfortunate death, but Starfire has changed the most, becareful when it comes to her, she is emotionally unstable," Raven warned Robin, Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Several moments later Cyborg came back and began asking Robin some questions on Robin's skills, and past. The interview went well until Starfire entered the room.

"WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER!" she screamed as she zapped Robin with a star bolt, Robin fell back, grunting in pain

"What the hell are you doing Star, he is the new member!" Cyborg scolded her angrily

"What do you mean? We are replacing Robin with this… fake Robin!" Star continued, the anger still in her voice.

"We aren't replacing anyone Star!" Beast Boy pleaded to Starfire

Robin regained his composure and looked at Starfire in fear and amazement. Despite the fact her hair and clothes were untidy, she was simply put the most stunning creature he had ever laid his eyes on. However the fear was from the deep hatred he saw in her eyes as she glared at him

"You must pick a different uniform!" thundered Starfire.

"No, I am Robin, you better get used to it," Robin responded. Beautiful or not he wasn't going to have her dictate his life. The other three Titans just watched with a mix feeling of horror and amazement as these two heroes were almost about to go kill each other within moments of meeting one another.

"No, I wont get used to it, we must settle our dispute in battle," Starfire spat at Robin menacingly

"Starfire, he has every right to be Robin, he has been selected by Batman himself to be the new Robin," Cyborg tried to explain to Starfire, however she didn't flinch, she continued to stare at Robin.

"Thanks for the support Cyborg but I will take her up on her offer, we will settle this through a battle," Robin declared in a very angry voice

"Excelent, let us do battle outside right away!" Starfire said, but not in her typical excited voice, but in an almost evil voice filled with hate and anger

As the Titans walked outside in silence Raven could sense the hate flowing through Starfire and it disturbed Raven to the core. She had never seen her friend so angry, she hadn't seen any of the Titans filled with such negative emotions before, except the old Robin.

They reached outside, when Robin went to one side and Starfire on the other. Starfire's eyes glowed green, and her hands glowed, Robin, had his own staff out, along with his own custom disks. They had more of a bird look than the last Robin's. Before Star could begin her barrage of star bolts Cyborg went in between the two of them. He looked somberly at both of them and said, "Since you two want to go at each other over a name, you will have to follow my rules all right," after Starfire and Robin nodded he continued, "No flying, first one to fall down loses." Cyborg told the two. Star didn't like the no flying rule, _no matter, I can still beat this imposter to the ground._ Star thought as she fell down to the ground.

Star charged straight at Robin, she flung star bolts and prepared to smash him to the ground with her fists. However, she was shocked to see this Robin do a very strange manouvere with his staff and doge the star bolts. Star's plan was to go straight for the knock out and she intended to keep him in place with the star bolts, now he was behind her and she couldn't stop because she had so much momentum. She felt a sting of pain and she fell forward on the ground with a hard _thump_. The other Titans looked at the scene in front of them in stunned silence. Starfire, arguable the strongest Titan, was beaten in mere seconds by a new Titan, a complete nobody.

"Guess your Robin," Cyborg said to Robin. Robin didn't smile but nod, he also seemed kind of shocked that he had beaten her so quickly. "Beast Boy, lets show Robin his new room, Raven, you should go get Starfire back together," Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy began leading Robin into the Tower.

Raven walked towards Starfire who was still on the ground crying. He heard her muttering, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry," repeatedly in a sad tone of almost sounding like sham.

"Who are you apologizing to?" Raven asked curious

"The real Robin, I am apologizing to the real Robin for failing him," she studered as she continued to sob.

"What do you mean fail him?" Raven asked in a soothing voice as she kneeled to help Star get up.

"His name, his honor has been taken! His name and reputation has been stolen by this imposter!" Star cried out, breaking into a new fresh round of tears

"No Star, his honor nor his name have been taken. Robin is a legend, especially in this city, there are statues of him across the globe, his tomb has visitors daily paying respect to him, his name will always live on," Raven said trying to reassure Star.

"Leave me alone…I have to continue my mourning on my own, and decide what I must do to survive with the imposter…" Star said in a distant voice as she began flying away.

"Please don't call him imposter, he is new, he has impossible shoes to fill, I know the city will not accept him at first or at all, he should at least feel safe and relaxed at his home," Raven begged Star

"I am sorry friend Raven but I refuse to call him Robin, there can only be one Robin…" with that she flew away

_When will she get over it…_ Raven thought as she sat on her knees shaking her head as she continued to shake her head in sadness

**PLEASE REVIEW! I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT, IF YOU NOTICE ANYTHING LACKING LET ME KNOW!**

**SINCE I AM JUST POSTING A CHAPTER EVERY TWO DAYS I DO HAVE SOME FREE TIME SO HERE IS THE JAYMAN CHALLENGE:**

**NAME ANY TWO (OR MORE) CHARACTERS, VILLAIN OR HERO, AND I WILL MAKE A STORY, ALSO PICK WHAT GENRE (DRAMA, TRAGEDY, OR ANY OTHER GENRE) (PREFERABLY DRAMA)**


	4. Rollarcoaster Love

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**This first part is just to build the plot, I wont be concentrating on these reporters or editors in the story**

**Allright, the JAYMAN challenge is still open, I already got one option, I would like maybe a couple of more before I continue, THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX, make it crazy pairs no one has ever done before**

**JUMP CITY TIMES HEADQUARTERS**

The chief of the Titan's section of the paper wasn't a busy man lately. He looked at the small stack of reports on his desk and slowly read through them. _Another article of Raven and Beast Boy gossip on marriage problems…garbage, just because they don't physically touch in public doesn't mean they have problems._ The editor thought as he sipped his coffee. _Lets see what's next…another article on Starfire not recovering, damn it we have been doing those articles for so long they have gotten boring…lets see now, Cyborg struggling to hold the team together, once again, speculation no proof. _The editor sat back and remembered the good times. When the Titans actually left the tower, when they had great adventures, when they did interviews and bragged about those exploits. _To think there used to be a time when we couldn't even fill the three pages of articles we were given, now, my staff is cut by four fifths, now we just have one page, and now we struggle to even fill that page._ _At least I my mail is still filled._ The editor looked up his mail and was surprised to see he had an email from Titans Tower, it had been a long time since they sent him a letter. He suddenly was shocked to see a picture of a darker Robin with flat hair and a smaller physique. Underneath the picture was a small caption which read: _The new Robin, trained by Batman, will be the new fifth Titan, we hope the city accepts him and treat him as they treat all the other Titans_.

"JOHNSON!" Chief Williams screamed too the only Titans reporter in the office. Mitch Johnson rushed into the small office and said

"Yeah chief,"

"New Titan, sent you the email, get a page long article on him tomorrow," the chief ordered

"Sure thing chief!" Johnson said as he walked out the Williams said

"And one more thing,"

"Yeah,"

"I want you to get anything you can on him, follow this Robin whenever he leaves the tower, get any good stuff or any dirt, we really need to get more stuff on the Titans or our section gets cut from the paper next quarter,"

Smiling, Johnson said, "Sure thing chief,"

Williams sat back with a smile, _now I don't need to depend on the Titans excessive violence against criminals to keep my job._

Across the city, many other newspapers reacted to the news in similar ways, Robin would be the ultimate target of numerous reporters and freelancers.

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Beast Boy sighed as he was about to enter the apartment, Raven had left earlier from the tower, Beast Boy had stayed a little longer to help Robin cope with the authoriatal attitude of Cyborg, and Starfire's hatred of him. _I have to do this conversation…who the hell are you kidding, the minute she assumes you want sex you get nervous and end the conversation…No, this time I will tell her what I am feeling, I have to for the sake of our marriage._ This is what Beast Boy told himself as he entered his apartment

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin laid on his bed, the room was actually Raven's old room and it was very spacious. There was only a desk and a drawer for furniture in the empty room, and the bathroom had no shampoo or anything like that. _Tomorrow, I will have a lot of shopping to do. After I do the three hours of training exercises Cyborg has me doing tomorrow._ Robin was very excited, tomorrow would be his first day as a Titan as he needed to get the Titans respect and support, not just there sympathy. Robin fell into a troubled sleep as he laid there wondering why he wanted to be a Titan so bad.

Starfire, like most nights, couldn't sleep, she was still crying and wishing and begging for forgivness from the real Robin. _I hate this imposter, he will try to destroy us… yes he will be another Terra, I know it!_ Starfire had these types of thoughts as she cried herself to sleep.

Cyborg was still working on the T-Car, he had finally finished his paper work and continue working on the car. _Life was so simple when I wasn't the leader, Robin would keep everything going while all I did was fix security and work on this car all day. And of cource, play video games with BB. Those were the sweet days._ Cyborg thought as he worked on the engine.

Titan's Tower had never been so divided, filled with tension, or so sad. However in downtown Jump City Beast Boy was going to try to solve his marital problems or die trying.

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Beast Boy entered the apartment cautiously, he scanned the room and saw Raven reading a book on the couch. Sighing, Beast Boy walked to where she sat, his heart was beating loud, and fast. _I have to do this, it is now or never…come on, you don't want your marriage to fall apart or continue like this!_ Beast Boy tried to encourage himself. Raven looked up from her book to see a very nervous Beast Boy standing in front of her, she raised an eyebrow, _what is his problem? what is going on? why is he so tense?_

"What is wrong Beast Boy?" Raven asked with a little bit of concern in her voice

"Raven…we have to talk…I don't think this marriage is really going anywhere…I mean think about it, we have been married for six months and our relationship hasn't evolve-" Beast Boy couldn't finish because Raven interrupted

"Beast Boy, we cant have sex, you know……"

The last five times Beast Boy had tried to bring up the subject of there relationship, Raven would assume he was asking for sex and would give him the same speech._ That's it, she thinks all I care about is sex, because I was raised on Earth, not on Azarath with all there damn morals, she thinks I am that type of scum. Damn it I wont let her do this again!_ In rage Beast Boy threw the vase carrying flowers he had bought her a week ago on the floor, the glass shattering into a million pieces.

"BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Raven asked confused and startled by Beast Boy's reaction to her speech, which she hadn't finished

"Listen to me Raven, all I have been trying to say is we should expand our relationship into meaningful dialogues, we need to be best friends, and we need to be confidents. Right now our relationship goes something like that between roommates or in some cases master and dog," Beast Boy growled, anger and frustration in his eyes, "I know you cant have sex with me right now, you have told me at least five times now, and I know you still haven't gotten over what Robin did, I know Azarathians view marriage not for giving birth to children but for companionship, I understand children will come as time goes on. I KNOW! All I have been trying to do is try to get our marriage moving again, but you always refute or ignore me. Raven, do you think I am a sex hungry animal," Beast Boy ended in a very bitter voice. He had finally unleashed the frustration building inside him for so many weeks.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say…" Raven reacted completely stunned

"Don't need to say anything, just think about what I said and really Raven, decide if this marriage is really working or even if it can work, because I am starting to have doubts about it. You still don't trust me, I mean come on, you haven't told me anything about your past and the only thing I know about your interests are that you like books! If this is supposed to be an Azarathian marriage than where is the COMPANIONSHIP!" Beast Boy almost spelt out the last word. Raven was looking very scared at the sight of her husband heaping abuse at her and screaming at her. Then suddenly she felt some anger in her

"So, you blame all the problems on ME! Like you had nothing to do with this failing marriage!" Raven responded, trying to regain the initiative, she noticed Beast Boy's body language back down a little, she knew she had changed the course of the conversation. She wasn't going to have Beast Boy break her and walk out making her feel full of guilt like he had done all those months ago

"What do you mean me! What the HELL did I do?" Beast Boy sounded bewildered at Raven's accusation

"Really, let me think, you never once brought up what was bothering you when we were at cafés having lunch, or when we sit in the living room together. Hard to know what's bothering your husband when he keeps it to himself. I was curious why you where unloading on those villains and snapping at Cyborg. Now I know it was because you wanted to tell me and didn't know how to express your frustration. Maybe if you weren't so scared of me or so childish we could have a relationship. I mean if I say sex you basically flip and hide behind a couch for God's sake. How do you hold deep conversations with people like that? It is also hard to have a conversation with someone who obeys everything he is told," Raven responded with her own argument.

"Don't call me childish, or scared, I am not scared of you, but...I think we have finally let out some tension," Beast Boy said, his voice returning back to normal. The conversation was about to turn from helpful, to ugly, so Beast Boy knew he had to end it now. Raven, realizing the same thing nodded in agreement

"I think the problem has been we haven't been trusting each other or communicating," Raven observed quietly, there was an akward silence between the young couple

"I think your right…glad we had this conversation," Beast Boy said with a small smile

Giving a grim smile of her own Raven nodded, "Yeah, we should do this more often," Raven said in monotone

"Without as much yelling?" Beast Boy said

Smiling again Raven said, "Yes without as much yelling,"

"Ready to sleep?" Beast Boy said with a yawn

"Sure," Raven said as the married Titans went to sleep after a very eventful night and day.

**I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS...PLEASE!**


	5. Disputes

**TWO DAYS LATTER**

**(Sorry Sticklad, I dont think I was specific enought, the JAYMAN Challenge is just name two or more villains, heros, or both, and the genre, I am not good with new characters, and I cant put your characters in my story Sticklad because I already have it all plotted out and it is impossible to change it at this point. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, and once again Sticklad, I am sorry)**

**Special thanks too: StickLad, ttinuhpfanforever (I made the first chapter for your story, just need your approval), teentitans13579, Mike, and niki92286**

**Keep on reviewing, and thanks to all those who follow this series but for some reason dont want to review**

**TITANS TOWER**

The alarm began beeping, and red lights began flashing across the Tower. Robin had just finished showering after another five hour work out session and was exhausted. He heard the alarm, quickly dressed and rushed to the living room. _Finally, can prove my worth to the team! Then maybe Cyborg will stop treating me like I am his soldier and he is my damn general. Maybe Star will give me some respect, nah not likely._

Cyborg was working on the T-Car when he heard the alarm, sighing that his work wasn't finished he also rushed to the living room.

Starfire had just returned from her daily trip to the shrine and she growled in anger when she heard the alarm. _Why must that vile alarm go off when all I want to do is sit here and remember the love I can never have. _She also ran into the living room, Cyborg got upset if people slowed down. _He is like Robin when we were hunting Slade except a lot worse._ Star thought about Cyborg.

Cyborg entered the computer room and went to see the trouble. The other two Titans in the room arrived and waited for the orders. Star purposely kept a distance from Robin, and Robin felt a little bad with himself because he hadn't been accepted or supported by either Titan since he arrived. _Cyborg is too formal, and too stuck up, Star just hates me and never seems to be home. Beast Boy and Raven seem cool with me but they only show up in the morning and train, then they are so tired they go home to rest and sleep._

"All right Titans," Cyborg began, Beast Boy and Raven were listening with there communicator, Raven would fly while Beast Boy would use his moped to get to the scene. "We have Dr. Light trying to rob the JCNB, lets meet at the same meeting spot outside the bank all right?" Cyborg finished, Beast Boy and Raven nodded

Star flew out the door, Robin went on the new R-Cycle Cyborg had made for him, and Cy jumped in the T-Car. Robin, still not familiar with the city followed Cyborg as he sped through the streets straight to the bank. They arrived three stores down the bank, Star, Raven, were standing there waiting. Right when Robin took off his helmet, Beast Boy arrived. "Lets get this over with," he said.

_I thought the Titans loved missions, has Robin's death effected them to the point that they find there work to be useless, what has happened to the Titans I used to follow on the news?_ Robin thought with a frown, the Titans marched into the bank and saw Dr. Light putting money in a bag.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," Cyborg said, he sounded almost bored, like a used record player

"Ah Titans, how do you intend to defeat me if you don't even have your precious leader! I doubt this new Robin will be even half as smart or efficient as the last Robin!" Light declared with confidence

"We are stronger than ever Light!" Beast Boy growled

"We will see about that!" Dr. Light said as he shot his beams at the Titans. Star easily dogged the beam and flew straight at Light hurling star bolts with pin point accuracy. The relentless bombardment left Light reeling, Raven flung several huge, metal safes at Light, Light fell down in a great deal of pain. As he slowly began rising he began muttering, "Pl-Plea-Please sto-stop, to- too much pa-painnn," he said but then the blue sonic cannon shot straight at his chest. Screaming out in pain Light went flying against the wall. Beast Boy turned into a yeti and grabbed Light, the other Titans watched as Beast Boy flung him around like a rag doll.

Robin was horrified at the scene before him, the Titans were torturing and beating Dr. Light to a near death like state, and all the Titans had a almost satisfied look to their faces as they saw Beast Boy beating Light. When Beast Boy finally turned back to his human form, he grabbed Light by the shirt and lifted one of his fists back. Robin grabbed Beast Boy's hand before he could knock the lights out of Dr. Light (no pun intended).

"What the hell are you doing Robin," Beast Boy said with an edge

"I am going to stop you from beating this man who has already surrendered," Robin explained

"You don't understand, ever since the old Robin's death all these villains think that we are weaker, so we have to beat them like this one at a time to tell them we haven't gotten weaker but stronger since the crises. Like they say Dr. Light, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger," Beast Boy said with a menacing glare at the now frightened Light. "Step aside Robin," Beast Boy said calmly

"No Beast Boy, you guys have made your point, let the police take over from here, you don't need to torture him, you have already done enough," Robin said holding his ground

"Get away Robin, let us deal with him," Raven said, she, like Beast Boy felt the only way to keep the criminals back in line was to scare them by beating them like this.

"No," Robin said still defiant, he was now standing between the rest of the Titans and the beaten Light

"Robin let us deal with him," Cyborg said walking towards Light

"No," continued Robin

"Imposter, step aside or I will force you to," Star said as she gathered star bolts

"Star! We don't attack other Titans you know that, put your weapons down now!" Cyborg said, seemingly leaving a trance, Beast Boy realized he was in an attack position, and Raven realized she was about to hurl a metal safe at Robin. The Titans all backed down except Star who continued glaring at Robin

"Star, I order you, as the leader of the Teen Titans to get back to your senses," Cyborg growled at her

Star reluctantly lowered her bolts and landed

None of the Titans realized that the police and several reporters had witnessed that entire scene. Everyone was speechless. After Cyborg muttered the crimes Light committed he left with the other Titans to their respective vehicles and then to their respective homes.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Hello Robin, have a nice night," Cyborg said as he sipped some of his milk.

"Yeah, why are you so active at seven in the morning?" Robin asked

"Look at the newspaper over there, you will see why," Cyborg said pointing to the table in the TV lounge

Robin walked to the paper and saw a picture of him standing between the Titans and Dr. Light. The headline was: **POWER STRUGGLE: NEW ROBIN VERSUS TITANS**. Robin looked at the analysis articles, some praising his actions, most accusing Robin of supporting the villain, and one claiming this showed Cyborg is a failure as a leader and should be replaced by a member of the new, enlarged Justice League.

"Let me teach you rule one about being a Titan, never, ever give the impression there is a problem on the team. If there is a problem, then you tell the team when you get back or when you have privacy. I know you didn't like what we did to Dr. Light, but you should have told us after we got back. If people think there is a power struggle then we look week and criminals will have a false sense that we are weak and will try to do what Light did and beat us while we are weak. Then we have to beat them down even more, you didn't accomplish anything last night, now we have more motivation to beat these villains down. Do you understand why next time if you have a problem solve it privately," Cyborg said as if explaining it to a child

Robin hated the way Cyborg said what he said but simply nodded

"Good, now are you ready for another five hour training session?"

**PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME IF THE STORY IS WEAKER THAN PART ONE, TELL ME ANYTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU, OR WHAT MAKES YOU LIKE THIS SERIES**


	6. No One Gets Hurt

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**I am glad you were finally able to review for my other stories Chaltab, and of course I have to respond. I liked your instructive criticism and I like how you are frank with how the series is going in your view. I really appreciate all the reviews, even the critical ones because I think one can learn from them. However I must say I already explained that my characters will not follow the seires or the comic book biography. Simply because I set up this story in a certain way. So if you dont like me changing Tim Drake (I am changing him a lot) then dont read the story, however if you like how I set up the scenes, fights, arguments, dilemas, and sins then keep on reading and ignore these minor (major for Tim Drake) changes I make. I have already been told about Tim Drake in the comic books, however my Tim Drake doesnt come exactly the same. If I did I would have gone to Jason Todd and have him killed by the Joker, but sadly this wouldnt help my story. Or I would have Tim Drake's parents get involved, like in the comics, and as a result the plot will get ruined and the story might never end or make absolutely no sense. So please accept these character changes to Tim Drake but I will warn you, Tim will be making some big mistakes in the upcoming chapter that will no doubt upset Chaltab. But most of my reviewerss have supported how the series is going so I wont change it. In regards to repeating phrases I agree, I kinda do that a lot, I will work on it. (SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG INTRODUCTION, I AM KINDA PUTTING DOWN WHATS IN MY MIND RIGHT NOW)**

**I am glad you like how the series is going ttinuhpfanforever and I take your reviews very seriously as I do everyones, thanksfor the go ahead on the upcoming chapters, thanks a bunch guys (and gals)**

**WARNING: THOSE WHO DONT LIKE MY TIM DRAKE DONT READ BECAUSE TIM DRAKE IS GOING TO SUCCUMED TO PEER PRESSURE**

**TWO MONTHS LATTER**

**NORTH SIDE JUMP CITY**

Robin sat in a small restraunt, he sat at a table by himself, the sun was slowly setting. Robin was sipping some soda as he watched the sun go down. The memory still played in his head _"come on Robin, you have to try harder, I know the training course is difficult but we need to stay at tip top shape," _Robin heard Cyborg's voice in his head again. _Always criticing, the metal bastard. _Then Robin placed his hand on his chest, almost feeling the burn. _God damn that bitch, God, she shot me with a very powerful beam of energy!_ Robin thought bitterly. _Wonder why Beast Boy and Raven left early again, and why Cy lets them, even though Cy was ticked but they had a small smile and simply said they were going to learn more about each other or some shit like that, why the hell didn't they take me, leaving me with a workaholic and a psycho._ Robin hadn't realized his hands were clenched in fists. Robin hadn't made any friendships with any of the Titans, he was very lonely and as a result was extremely vulnerable, and disillusioned at what the Titans had become.

"You're the new Robin aren't you?" A beautiful blond haired girl Robin's age said sitting in the seat across from him.

"Yeah, and you are?" Robin asked, trying to hide his excitement at being pursued by such a gorgous woman. _Who isn't trying to murder me_ he thought remembering Star

"Christine, I am a reporter for my high school paper," she declared cheerfully

"Oh, so I take it you want to interview me," Robin said a little disappointed she wasn't looking for him to go out with or something like that

"Yeah, I hope you don't have a problem with that?" Christine asked with concern.

_She at least cares about what I think. _"Sure, I can give you an exclusive, just you, I wont be interviewed by any other reporter," Robin said with a smile

Grinning Christine said, "That could get me the front page," as she took some notes

Smiling, Robin said, "All right, lets get this interview going, I will order us some more soda," Christine simply smiled at how smooth and charming Robin was.

The "interview" was more like Robin and Christine talking of there problems and situations. They learned about each others past and hopes for the future, the conversation was going very well when Christine's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Christine said with a small smile as she took out the phone, "Hello?" Christine had a brief, excited conversation and quickly turned off the phone

"What was that?" Robin asked curious

"Well, that was just my friend, there seems to be a party at a kid from my school's house, want to come?" Christine asked hopeful Robin would say yes

"Sure, got nothing else to dot," Robin said as he stood up

"You don't mind drinking or smoking do you?" Christine asked

"No, though I suppose I should seeing I am a superhero, but I don't care, as long as nobody gets hurt," Robin said, however as he said that he was rethinking if he should go or not.

Grinning, Christine said, "Nobody ever gets hurt, lets go!" Robin followed Christine, they went a flew blocks and came to the house where the party was at. Robin entered and was shocked at the scene before him, drunks goofing off, cigarette smoke everywhere, a lot of kissing, and a lot of loud noises throughout the house.

"Welcome to the party!" Christine said cheerfully

"Yeah, great welcome," Robin said quietly. _I know I should leave but, she is so beautiful, and she is the only friend I have right now, I cant lose her because of morals, damn it why is life so hard for a superhero!_

Christine picked up two bottles of bear and gave one to Robin. "Drink up," she said as she took a sip

"I don't think I should," Robin said, listening to the hero part of his mind

"Come on Robin, we can have some fun, everyone is doing it, besides, no one gets hurt…right?"

Robin now grinned _no one gets hurt_ and repeated, "No one gets hurt," he looked down at the bottle and without a second thought took a big swig.

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Raven and Beast Boy woke up in a start. Raven growled, "On the night we finally begin to solve our problems, someone has to bang on our door at three in the God damn morning," Raven and Beast Boy had been building there relationship ever since there last big "fight."

"What is going on," Beast Boy said, his eyes barely open in confusion. The banging on the door continued relentlessly.

Sighing Raven said, "Lets see who it is and get some more sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Raven was of course referring to Cyborg's rigorous training program scheduled for the next day.

"Who is banging on the door so early," Beast Boy said, still grouchy, and confused about what was going on. He still hadn't come to his senses

They walked to the door together, silently. Both of them felt angry at being waken up at such an early hour and when they opened the door to see who woke them up they were immediately knocked out of there sleepiness. Standing in front of the stunned couple was Robin, except Robin was swaying and was clearly drunk.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing?" Beast Boy asked sounding concerned. _My God, what has he been doing tonight, he looks wasted_.

"You know, I am living in the shadow of that damn bastard known as the "original" Robin, I have been here for a month and already people are comparing me to the great one himself. I am living in a house with a sexy alien that wants me dead, and a psychotic robot man who wants to work me to death. You know tonight I went to a café and met the most beautiful woman in my life. Then we went to a party and she introduced me to the greatest drink of my life," Robin said with a small smile

_Wow, he already hates his life in basically one month as a Titan, that has to be a record. _Raven though as she listened to the drunk explain his situation

"What did you do after you got the drink?" Beast Boy cautiously continuing the conversation not really sure if he wanted to know what else Robin did

The drunk simply grinned at the two of them and said, "Me and her had the greatest time of our life in the bed!"

Raven opened her eyes wide in shock, _oh my God he couldn't have…could he? What the hell have you done Tim Drake. The old Robin never would have fallen to peer pressure like that. _Then another realization struck Raven, _the reason none of us screwed up like Robin has done is because we always stuck with each other. Poor Tim has no friends at the Tower and me and Beast Boy just intimidate him, ever since the Dr. Light incident._ _It was us the Titans who put him in this position to fail like this. Now he is revealing his sins to us and not even realize that he is._

Beast Boy stared in disbelief, _is there a curse for all the Robins. Will everyone of them will screw up in there own way, Dick lost control, and now Tim has committed his own sin._

Robin, oblivious to what he was doing continued, "Oh it was good, then... I left, I should be getting back…anyways, never saw your apartment, wondered what it looked like. And I wanted to see what Raven wears when she goes to bed," he smiled sheeply, "I wasn't disappointed. Well see you guys latter, got some work to do," Robin turned away and staggered down the hallway

"Robin stop! Your in no condition to go in the streets or go back, we have to take you back to the tower," Beast Boy said as he and Raven rushed towards him

"Get back you fools, all you Titans hate me, why should you care," tears came in Robin's eyes as he looked down in sadness

"We do care, stop this and come with us," Beast Boy said in a soothing voice. Suddenly Robin swung his fist and it connected to Raven's cheek, Raven moved back in pain.

"That's it, you have to be brought down," Beast Boy growled, now enraged at Robin for hurting his wife. He grabbed the drunken and confused Robin and Beast Boy punched him right in the face. Robin staggered and in a drunken rage charged at Beast Boy. Robin's attack was so pathetic Beast Boy took a step to the side and punched Robin again. The drunk filled with even more anger pulled out his staff and charged for another attack. Again his attack was predictable and Beast Boy hit him down again, this time knocking him out. Raven had a hand on his fist as she walked up to Beast Boy and the unconsiounce Robin.

"What should we do with him?" Raven asked

"Put him in the guest room, we can deal with him in the morning," Beast Boy said in a quiet voice

"Yeah, that's a good idea, then Cyborg will flip when he finds out Robin came to our apartment last night drunk," Raven said with sarcasm

"Not if we say Robin got lonely and stayed the night with us, besides its better than bringing a drunk into the Tower!" Beast Boy said, ignoring or not noticing the sarcasm

"Lie to Cyborg, the leader of the Teen Titans!" Raven said in mock surprise, she had a little grin on her face

"Unless of course, the newspapers or the news found out about Robin, then there is nothing we can do to save him from the wrath of Cyborg," Beast Boy said matter of factly

"Lets just deal with putting him in the guest room, we will deal with all the problems in the morning," Raven said with a yawn, sleep was slowly returning to her. Beast Boy nodded in agreement and slowly began walking to their room. Raven enveloped herself and Robin and transported them into the guest room. Raven, using her powers, put Robin in bed, shut the door quietly, and walked to her and Beast Boy's room to sleep.

**PLAESE REVIEW! However, dont be so naive to think this is the big event of this story or what the story will be based on, other surprises are on there way, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**All right, this story will have a total of twelve chapters than its off to the final story which will be called: Fall of Robin III: Secrets**

**Please continue reviewing I love all the reviews I get, positive or negative**

**I noticed my story Save Tonight had a three out of three made them cry, so I think I might make another tragedy based on the oneshot. A feel it can be good**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Robin woke up with a massive headache. _Where am I, what happened?_ All Robin could remember was talking to Christine, then his memory was blank. _Whose room is this?_ Robin looked around in the unfamiliar room he was sleeping in. Robin got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face wondering why the pain wouldn't go away and staggered to the kitchen.

He entered to see Raven drinking tea calmly reading a book. _Well, he does have a pretty bad hangover._ She thought as she saw him continuing to hold his head in confusion. "Remember anything?" she asked calmly

"No, don't remember a thing…" Robin stated in confusion

"You were pretty drunk when you staggered in last night," Raven stated, still not looking away from the book she was reading

Robin still full of confusion and frustration at the fact Raven wasn't reacting to his predicament smashed his fist on the table and knocked the book down. "Damn it, why don't you answer my questions!" he screamed in frustration, "Why cant I remember anything,"

Raven was feeling slightly scared, this aggressive Robin was too much like the first Robin who had raped her. But she held her composure, she had made a lot of progress, four months ago, someone banging there fist and screaming at her would have caused her to break down in tears or try to kill that person in self defense. She had made enough progress to despite still being scared and getting flashbacks, was able to hold her composure. She growled back, "You got drunk, insulted me and Beast Boy, claimed you did something very wrong, and then hit me. Beast Boy beat you down and we put you in the guest room. Control your anger and voice, and pick up my book."

Robin picked up her book, her voice scared him a little. He put the book on the table grumbled thank you and went to get some Tylenol.

"You don't need to get medicine, I can heal it," Raven got up from the table, placed both her hands on his head and used her healing powers get rid of his hangover.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better now, can finally think straight," Robin said, his voice sounding a lot more relieved. What did I claim I do that was wrong?" Robin suddenly said remembering what Raven just told him

Raven, not planning on lying said bluntly, "You claimed you met the most beautiful girl you had ever seen and had had the time of your life in bed," Raven saw Robin's horrified face

"I-I-I cou-couldn't ha-have done that!" Robin said in stunned disbelief, he covered his face and began crying in sham. _What have I done?_

Raven felt sorry for young Tim Drake, he had just come here and already had fallen victim to the temptations of the city. _All because we never bothered to truly befriend him. Just because he reminded us of him…_ Raven thought sadly

"Where is Beast Boy?" Robin finally said as he sat there, his face in his hands

"Taking a shower," Raven told Robin, "Want anything to eat?"

"Are you serious, you just told me I had sex with a highschool paper reporterI met at a café and you ask me if I want breakfast!" Robin said astonished

Raven's eyes opened wide, "A reporter, you slept with a reporter. Do you know what you might have done, those reporters hang out with other reporters, it will be a miracle if nobody finds out you were drunk or that you had sex with this girl. If they find out which girl it was and publish it, that puts her and you in danger, next time think with your mind not with your…animal instincts," Raven explained Robin's situation to him.

"Damn, right when I thought the situation couldn't have been worse!" Robin said in anger and shock. _What the hell have I done!_

Beast Boy walked in, saw the shaken Raven, and panicking Robin and said, "So…I take it you found out about last night?"

"Yes, I did," Robin said bitterly

"Yeah know, there still is the chance you weren't caught or you didn't actually…do it because you did come to our apartment," Beast Boy said trying to give some hope, regardless of how unlikely or false it sounded

"Yeah, maybe, I need to shower," Robin said as he walked out of the kitchen and went to the guest room to shower.

"He really is taking this hard isn't he?" Beast Boy asked his wife

"Yeah, he is," Raven replied in monotone, taking another sip of tea

"Something is bothering you, tell me," Beast Boy said suddenly

"Nothing is bothering me," Raven replied in monotone

"When you speak in monotone something is up, tell me, I thought we decided we would salvage our marriage by actually having a Azarathian companionship," Beast Boy said

"All right, I think what happened last night is our fault, our meaning the Titans," Raven told her husband

"What do you mean our fault?" Beast Boy said skeptical

"Why didn't we ever fall victim to peer pressure and all that stuff?" Raven asked

"Because we had each other," Beast Boy responded right away

"Exactly, who does Tim have protecting him from this vile city? The answer is no one because Cyborg told him their relationship was general to soldier, Starfire tried to kill him, and we never bothered to take care of him or integrate him," Raven explained

Beast Boy opened his mouth than shut it, he thought about what she said for several minutes and then nodded, "Your right Raven, he didn't get the support he needed and this was the result. We are just as guilty as he is," Beast Boy said, Raven could tell by his voice he was struggling to admit it was although inside he knew it was.

Raven then told him about who he slept with.

"He slept with a reporter, of all the people, I bet you its on the news or in the newspaper," Beast Boy said astonished, "The Titan's reputation will get ruined by a scandal like this, our purity, our justice, our superhero status will get tainted," Beast Boy said shaking his head

Then Raven thought for several minutes at what Beast Boy had just said and she said it, "Now your right, we were Gods, the embodiments of Gods, the ability to destroy life and preserve life, even with the original Robin, at least to the public, we were perfect. To the public, Robin means the embodiment of justice, a human with extraordinary feel for morals and justice. His death was like the death of justice, now this new Robin, who is supposed to take his place gets drunk, and sleeps with a young girl, while under age. This kills our reputation, especially his, he will never recover from this. Now he will never escape Robin's shadow…" Raven said sadly

"This day has started off rather sad," Beast Boy said as he made himself a tofu breakfast, Raven just nodded solemnly.

**TITANS TOWER**

Cyborg woke up at nine in the morning with a start. He had planned to wake at nine thirty, the training session started at ten. He had a priority call from the mayor of Jump City. Slightly confused at why the mayor was calling him directly, it was to be used in only emergencies, Cy answered the phone. "Mr. Mayor?" he asked

"Cyborg?" the familiar, raspy voice of the mayor was heard on the other end

"Yes, there a problem?" Cyborg asked

"Cyborg have you seen the papers this morning!" the mayor said surprised that Cyborg didn't have an idea on why the mayor was calling

"No I haven't sir, is there anything in there that needs the Titan's attention," Cyborg said his voice rising, he was getting up to prepare the other Titans for a mission.

"Calm down Cyborg, there isn't any crises going on, do you get the Jump City Chronicle?" the mayor said

Caught off by the seemingly random question Cyborg said, "I can see the front page right now if you want,"

"Do it," the mayor said quickly

Cyborg accessed the front page instantly, and with his red eye saw the cover page, it was filled with a huge of picture of Robin in a very passionate kiss with a blond girl. In the background was several bottles of alchohal. The headline said, **NEW ROBINGETS DRUNK. **underneath it said: **More Details Inside. **Cyborg was stunned at the image in front of him. _What the hell was that idiot thinking! Only been here for a few weeks and he already screws up like this. Never has a Titan screwed up this bad…never._

"Cyborg?" the mayor asked a little concerned at the silence on the line

"Uh, sorry, so I take it this is why you called?" Cyborg said knocked off his train of thought.

"Yes, we have to decide what disciplinary action should be taken. People are already saying to either kick this Robin off the team, or not pay him for the next two months, others are saying why we are wasting all this money on adolescent teenagers. People are wondering what the Titans really do when not at work, some think this is the first time a Titan was actually caught, you guys are on a political tightrope pretty much," the mayor summed up

"I think I already have a punishment, he has to have a Titan escort whenever he leaves, his paycheck should get cut by 80 for the next twelve months, and we will think of more restrictions as a team," Cyborg told the mayor the discipline plan in his mind

"Kind of harsh Cyborg, twelve months, and giving him a permanent escort, more disciplinary action will be made as a team, that what you want me to tell the press?"

"Yes, it should make the city happy, also say he is getting a warning, next time he will get kicked off the team," Cyborg added

"Very harsh discipline indeed…all right, this should protect you guys for now," the mayor said scribbling some notes

"Protect us for now, what does that mean sir," Cyborg asked curious

"As you know, the crime rate has dropped substantially, people are wondering why we still pay you guys so much, right now, I shouldn't be telling you this, the council wants to stop funding for your guys electric and food bill," the mayor revealed to Cyborg

"Thank you for supporting us Mr. mayor, talk to you latter, I have some more priority calls coming in,"

"I understand, hang tight Cyborg," with that the mayor hung up and called his press secretary to announce the Titans disciplinary action with regards to what was being called the "Robin Incident."

**This chapter was a little choppy, but I hope it got the point across that the new Robin is in a lot of trouble and Cyborg is ticked**

**Please Review! I really like reviews so once again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Nasty Arguments

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Beast Boy walked to throw out the trash when he came across his neighbor, an elderly old woman. "Hello Miss. Dupage," Beast Boy said nerviously, she always gave him the creeps with her cold blank eyes

"Is that indecent boy in that apartment," she said in a very raspy voice

"Which indecent boy?" Beast Boy asked

"The one who was banging on your door last night, and woke the entire floor," she said angrily

"How do you know it was a boy?" Beast Boy asked curious

Growling, Miss. Dupage rasped, "You're a Teen Titan, and the only people that come to your apartment are Titans, and the only Titan that could have anything to do with the noise is that new Robin, because of what he did last night," she added

"How do you know about what Robin did?" Beast Boy asked wondering if the evil old woman was really a witch, like he had been suggesting to Raven the past few months.

"Don't you read the paper?" she asked mildly surprised that Beast Boy had no idea the entire city knew about Robin's problems

"No," Beast Boy hated reading, and Raven didn't like reading depressing news, ever since listening to those reports in Gotham, she had isolated herself from the news, only watching when it pertained to her job.

Miss Dupage showed Beast Boy the front page and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. _I thought it would be in the gossip section, or just a little blurb, my God they got pictures! Cyborg must be ragging._

"I…I have to go, bye," Beast Boy said as he rushed back to the apartment after buying a copy of the paper from the machine.

"Make sure you get rid of the boy, I don't want to live near that sinner," she rasped at him as he made his way to his apartment

He entered the door to see a confused Raven who watched her husband run as fast as he could into the aparment.

"That's not nice, what will Miss Dupage think if you start running away from her?" Raven said with her trademark smirk

Beast Boy didn't respond to her sarcasm, he just showed her the front page, and saw her eyes widen in shock as well.

"They got a picture!" Raven said stunned as she stared at the picture

"Yeah, lets see its articles," Beast Boy said flipping to the in depth section. He read a little, gave a frown and handed the paper to Raven.

Raven puzzled looked at the articles and saw what bothered him. There were articles hinting that the other Titans also do these things but this was the first time one of them was caught, the most alarming article was the one claiming that perhaps the marriage of Beast Boy and Raven was having a negative impact, because it endorsed teen sex. Raven frowned, _we announced we wont have sex until we are both physically ready and that an Azarathian marriage is a companionship, not a marriage for children. Yet it is kind of funny how the newspapers forget about that interview. _she fumed in her mind, she reassured Beast Boy,"Don't worry Beast Boy, I am sure some people remember our press conference," She noticed Beast Boy look a little worried becausehe didn't want to be a scape goat

"Yeah, I remember that conference…" Beast Boy remembered how uncomfortable he was, it was the first time two Titans had held a press conference and he felt ackward at how personal the questions were, he also felt upset that people had stopped mourning Robin when the news of the marriage reached the public. It had only been two weeks after the funeral. Starfire had been upset claiming Beast Boy and Raven were desperate for attention. Cyborg, nodded solemnly, not really convinced that explaining themselves would be the only way to stop the dirty rumors spreading.

"What are you guys so stunned about?" Robin asked cautiously as he entered the room. Beast Boy looked very uncomfortable, and hid a newspaper behind his back, Raven also looked unsure of what to do as she just stared

"Should we show him?" Raven asked

"Should we?" Beast Boy said still unsure of what to do

"Show me what?" Robin said sounding a little frustrated at the lack of answers he was getting

"He is bound to find out…" Beast Boy said as he quietly handed Tim Drake the newspaper

"Oh no…" Robin said quietly as he stared at the picture stunned

"We should leave to the Tower before Cyborg sends Starfire to get you," there was no humor in Beast Boy's voice

"Lets go, I can fly, Beast Boy can take you on the moped," Raven said, as she walked out, Beast Boy cleared his throat

"Not a good idea," he said nervously

"What do you mean?" Raven asked slightly iratated

"Well, the apartment chief, Miss Dupage, claimed she didn't want to see Robin, and I don't think the citizens will be cheering if Robin goes driving through the streets," Beast Boy explained

Sighing Raven said, "You know transporting takes a lot of energy, we will have to spend a while at Titans Tower," Raven warned Beast Boy

Beast Boy looked at Robin who was still shaken and was reading the articles, Beast Boy didn't want Tim to go through the mobs that would taunt him. "I know, lets just get there by transporting," Beast Boy told Raven

"Ready Robin?" Raven asked, Robin looked up and nodded his head slowly

A black energy sphere enveloped the three teens and they were transported to Titans Tower.

**TITANS TOWER**

The three Titans arrived in the living room to see Star, a mess as usual, and Cyborg pacing the room.

Cyborg growled, "What were you thinking!"

"Yes, you have shamed Robin's name even more!" Star screamed enraged

Suddenly Raven was filled with anger and growled at the two of them, "We are a team, we are the Teen Titans, we used to always back each other no matter what decision we made, a mistake or not. Now you are burning your teammate just because of a mistake he made. We forgave the first Robin for all his sins and crimes, we forgave Starfire for almost getting married, we forgave Cyborg for trying to leave the team for personal reasons, you guys forgave me when I briefly was put under my fathers influence, you guys forgave Beast Boy when he succumbed to his animal side, now you are leaving the newest and youngest Titan to face a dangerous uncertain future. I mean we forgave Terra and she tried to kill us, why cant we stand beside our acts and help our newest member!" Raven pleaded to the other two Titans

"I don't care what you say friend Raven, he is an imposter and he deserves to face his problems alone!" Starfire continued, she had been crying again last night

"Starfire! Get yourself together, why do you act like you're the only one mourning Robin's loss, we all have suffered, but we are not letting it take over our lives!" Beast Boy shot at Starfire.

Star looked stunned, _how dare he question my mourning_, she thought and her eyes turned green in anger and she blew up the wall and glared at Beast Boy with tears streaming down her face.

Robin stared in shock at the scene before them, Beast Boy and Raven defending Robin's case while Cyborg and Starfire continued arguing on letting Robin survive this conflict on his own.

"How about this, keep me suspended for two weeks, then we can discuss my punishment even more when the suspension is done," Robin said not wanting the argument to get even more dirty than it already was.

"I already talked to the mayor, in addition to the two week suspension you have put on your self, you will be fined 80 percent of your pay for the next twelve months, and you will have a permanent Titan escort whenever you leave the Tower, is that understood?" Cyborg told Robin

"You decided his punishment on your own without asking the other Titans?" Raven asked surprised, even Star and Beast Boy were surprised that Cyborg hadn't discussed the punishment with the rest of the team. The Titans had always made these big decisions as a team, whether Robin, or Cyborg was the leader.

"Yes, the mayor needed to know right away what we would do or the press would think we supported or were covering for what Robin did last night," Cyborg explained

"I don't recall the original Robin picking the press over his friends and teammates?" Star said also a little angry at Cyborg's punishment

"I said we would make other decisions as a team," Cyborg continued trying to save some face with his teammate

"You thought we would be light on him didn't you?" Beast Boy accused

"No, I mean yes, look how you defend him," Cyborg shot back

"We didn't say he shouldn't be punished, we said he might not be in this situation if it wasn't for us isolating him from the team," Raven said flatly in monotone

"Guys, stop fighting, the punishment is harsh but necessary, I made a big mistake, but the team shouldn't fight because of it, lets end it right here and not continue this useless argument about the past we cant change," Robin said sounding very down and frustrated

"All right, but don't you ever, ever think we completely forgive you Robin, or this city has, it will take you a long time to get our respect back, or even our trust back," Raven said

Robin nodded solemnly and thought _this is going to be a tough couple of weeks_

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Raven and Beast Boy arrived late that night, they had a very tough work out session that day, Cy was now over the edge when it came to training, it was the only way he could forget about his problems. The exhausted couple entered the apartment when Beast Boy said, "Look Raven, you have a letter,"

"Huh, a letter? Who would send me a letter?" Raven asked confused, she didn't really know many people who would write her a letter except of course fan mail

"Yeah, from a Mr. Wilson, uh, wonder who that is…" Beast Boy said out loud as he handed her the letter

"Let me see, oh my, he couldn't know," Raven said horrified

"Know what Raven?" Beast Boy asked with concern

Without saying a word Raven handed Beast Boy the letter and Beast Boy read:

_Dear Raven,_

_This letter is a warning to you and the other original Titans, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. In three weeks I will target the citizens of Jump City and Robin if you fail to comply with my terms:_

_Tell Robin and the city of the true nature of Robin's death_

_Tell Robin and the city of Robin's crimes_

_Tell Robin and the city all the Titans dark secrets and twisted stories, a good example would be Terra and how she tried to destroy the city_

_I know all your crimes and what you hide, if you don't confess, if you keep twisting stories, it you keep secrets, the only people who will suffer will be the new Robin and the citizens of Jump City. Believe me, you would rather confess than have them find out_

_Sincrely,_

_- Wilson_

"I think it's a bluff Raven, I think it's a bluff," Beast Boy said quietly

"Lets hope it is Beast Boy, let us hope it is…" Raven replied also quietly

"Should we tell the other Titans?" Beast Boy asked

"No, lets not alarm anyone, lets first see if it isn't some dirty prank," Raven replied, she was weary of Cyborg going after prank letters and didn't want to waste a few weeks on a fruitless hunt for a random prankster.

"Who is Wilson?" Beast Boy continued puzzled

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it is just a prank," Raven said

**Who is Wilson? (oh yeah, to the people who read comics Wilson has no relation to Slade)**

**Is it a prank, or does it have to do with a big twist in the plot the JAYMAN has just thought of?**

**REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Angel of the Titans (really enjoying your reviews, if you want to see how they got hitched read part one of this series: Fall of Robin)**

**ttinuhpfanforever (loyalist reviewer I have, thank you very much for all your reviews, I also enjoy your little jokes)**

**Chaltab (sorry cant follow comic characters, will watch my repeating of words)**

**StickLad (I really liked your insightful review, but once again I cant express how bad I feel that I cant take up your challenge because I am not good with made up the characters, SORRY! but I also enjoyed your other reviews and hope you can keep on reviewing)**

**teentitans13579 (Keep on reviewing, I like yours a lot)**

**Mike (same with Chaltab, sorry I cant follow comic characters for this story)**

**niki92286 (glad you like my writing)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**TWO WEEKS LATTER**

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin was watching TV, he frowned, it was another bit on how the city was wasting its money on the Titans because of the recent actions of Robin. Despite the jeering, insults, and death threats Robin received, the last two weeks had actually gone surprisingly well.

The first four days had given rise to Robin's already terrible feelings of isolation and loneliness. Cyborg had worked him as usual, a bit colder than usual, Star had continued totarget him durring training and she rarely acknowledged his existance, Beast Boy and Raven left each day exhausted by the work out. On the fifth day, Cyborg, almost hesitantly gave Robin a compliment and there brief conversation lead to a friendly argument on who would win the upcoming University of Jump City and Gotham City University football game. Cy then did something Robin never thought possible, he shortened the training time. The next day him and Cy actually played a videogame together and were actually hanging out, Cyborg had finally losened up and was returning back to normal. The best part was, Robin had recently been helping Cyborg on the T-Car at night, and Cyborg's rigorous training program had been greatly cut back. (It seems Cyborg thought about what Raven been saying to him)

With Raven and Beast Boy, Robin's relationship had gotten healthier after breaking the ice with Cyborg and the reduced training schedule, they had recently been going to lunch together and having dinner together. Robin would visit there house, with Beast Boy escorting of course, and they had very interesting conversations. They were developing a happy friendship.Through it all, most of the Titans had seemingly gotten over Robin's mistake and were recovering at good pace.

However, although life was getting better, two things still bothered Robin. _Why does Starfire still hate me? She sits through the dinners and lunches only talking to the other Titans, rarely talking to me. All she does is hit me whenever she has a chance in training and she just leaves for several hours a day and comes back looking more miserable than ever before. _Then Robin frowned at his next thought, _what has happened to Christine? She hasn't been in the newspaper at all, and I haven't been able to find her using the Titan's main computer. I hope she is okay._ This thought had been haunting Robin's nights, he was filled with guilt that he had ruined her life and she would have no future because the two of them had made a stupid mistake.

Then on the day his suspension was over, as Robin sat there watching TV, somebody entered the Titan's grounds, the alarm went off, Robin jumped on his feet. He had been trusted to stay home alone as Starfire was out _doing what ever she did _and Cyborg was out discussing the new training schedule with Beast Boy and Raven. The three of them would come to have dinner as a team. Robin, had his hand on the priority alarm that would alert the other Titans if he needed back up, however, he first wanted to make sure it was a problem that required the whole team, if it wasn't he would deal with it. His heartbeat rose as he left to the front door but he stopped dead in his tracks when he turned the corner, in front of him stood Christine. Her clothes looked worn out, her hair was a mess, and her face told Robin she had been crying a lot recently. "Christine, is that you?" Robin asked cautiously

"Yes Robin, its me…" she said quietly

"What happened? I have been looking for you, what happened?" Robin asked with concern and shock as he walked towards her

"No one gets hurt, that's what we said wasn't it, no one gets hurt," Christine said with a sad chuckle, sounding distant, and seemingly ignoring Robin's concern, then she burst into tears and collapsed in Robin's arms sobbing

"We said nobody gets hurt, but they do Robin, they do," she said in her sad voice as she held on to Robin

"Tell me, what happened," Robin said in a soothing voice, speaking in a whisper as he held the weeping girl in his arms

"First at school, I was basically forced out, no one accepted me, I was ridiculed, then I lost my job for indecent behaviour, then, then my parents kicked me out," she cried even more after summing up her life up to that point

Robin was filled with so much guilt as he held her, _kicked out of school, losing a job, losing your parents! I ruined everything because I just wanted to look good for a little bit, just because I hated being alone, why am I so damn selfish…" _Robin's guilt had taken over

"Why did your parents force you out of your house, you told me they love you?" Robin asked, when they had been at the café, she went on and on about how great her parents and family was, _why have they abandoned her?_ He thought with some fear rising in him as he did the math

"They found out something terrible…"

"What did they find out?" Robin continued, he had to know, fear rose by the second

"I-I have our child in me Robin," she said as she cried into his arms even more, Robin just held her in shock, absorbing the news in silence

**SEVERAL HOURS LATTER**

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came home and were very surprised at the scene that greeted them. They recognized the girl from the photo with Robin, she was very down and had a lot of worn tissues next to her as she sat on the couch. The Titans turned to see Robin walking into the room with two cups of a hot drink and he looked surprised to see the other Titans at the door way.

"Who is that?" Cyborg asked coolly, the girl got tensed up and she walked over to Robin.

"This is Christine, she is the girl I-" sighing Robin continued, "We made a mistake together and it has cost us dearly. More so her than me," Robin added

"What do you mean more than you?" Raven asked

"She has been rejected by school, work, and family, she has no place to stay," Robin explained

"There are homes for young teens to live in, in new neighborhoods, towns, where they can start a new life," Cyborg said

"I cant leave her, or let her go to the world alone, it is too dangerous," Robin responded

"Dude, calm down, what is wrong, don't you want her to start a new life, I mean you two can get over the mistakes you made," Beast Boy said slightly irritated

"Because…" Robin said nervously, even Christine looked very nervous

"Because," Raven said expecting a reason for keeping this girl in the tower

"Because she is pregnant with my child!" Robin yelled out to the stunned team, they looked at Christine who started crying again in shame.

"Pregnant," Cyborg said slightly stunned at hearing this news

"Yes, she is carrying my child, and I love her too much to have her sent off far away where I might not see her again," Robin continued, confessing his fear about not being there for his future child

"I am sorry Robin, we cant afford another scandal like this, we could all get kicked out," Cyborg said weary of another explosive scandal that could finally destroy the Titans

"What do you mean scandal? She has our child?" Robin said angry

"That is the scandal man," Cyborg retorted

"Dude, since when did we care what the city or press thought?" Beast Boy said iratated, the issue had never been a problem before but now it was

"Since the mayor told me there is a debate on whether the city should still support us financially," Cyborg admitted

"How long have you known?" Beast Boy asked a little ticked that the other Titans hadn't been informed

"Since the incident began," Cyborg admitted

"I don't like your methods or reasons but I have to agree she shouldn't stay, it could be dangerous too, this Tower isnt a hundred pecent safe" Beast Boy said. Robin looked despaired, he was not only against his leader but now the majority was voting against him, but his fortunes would soon change

"We have to take care of the girl and the child," Raven said suddenly, in a quiet voice. Robin felt relieved that Raven was on his side while Cyborg and Beast Boy stared confused at what was going on with Raven.

"Why do we have to take care of the girl and the child?" Beast Boy asked, mostly out of curiosity

"If we abandon them, send them away, then we will do what my mother almost did to me. If I had been sent off with my mother, who knows where I would be, I certainty wouldn't be here with you guys…who knows," Raven said softly, reflecting on her dark past

"What do you mean almost did to you?" Cyborg asked also curious, Raven hadn't really confessed much of the circumstances of her birth

"Like Christine, my mother got pregnant at the wrong time, impregnated by the demon Trigon, and like her she lost everything, and she was sent away. She couldn't take it anymore and tried to kill the baby, who she knew was the child of a monster but before she could do it two Azarathians came by a portal and stopped my mother. The Azarathians took me in and my mother in, dispite how scandalous and dangerous it was. You see on Azarath, if you get pregnant at a young age and aren't physically ready or married, it is a very big problem, and you could get shunned from society. However, those Azarathians defied the council and took care of my mother, an outcast, an alien, the mother of Trigon's daughter. If we let Christine go, if we send her off, if she does something to the baby, it would be like, it would be like killing me," Raven concluded her story, there were some tears in her eyes

After a few tense moments of complete silence, Beast Boy spoke up,"I change my vote," he was stunned by the story he had just heard. He walked up and held Raven who had began crying after she recalled her painful past, and her mother's suffering

"You guys don't realize how hard it will be to keep her here, or even keep her safe…" Cyborg said quietly, he was slowly relenting

"Cy, we can take care of her," Beast Boy said

"She can stay, but she cant be alone in the Tower with Robin at anytime, they simply cant be trusted to stay at home alone," Cyborg said explaining the ground rules to Christine and Robin

"All right," Robin said, not really bothered

"Raven, do you think you can get them married or something? It would help our case a little," Cyborg asked Raven, Cy really didn't want the city to come after him

"No, it is impossible, such a wedding would be scandoulous. Pregnant before a marriage is unacceptable, being pregnant before seventeen is also scandoulous," Raven added

"All right, when Star comes we can ask if they can get married on Tamaran," Cyborg said

"Why do you want us to get married so badly?" Robin asked iratated that neither he nor Christine was involved in the conversation regarding their future

"When the child is born, he or she must be kept safe," Raven said eying Christine's belly, ignoring Robin's coment

"Lets wait until that happens," Robin said, not wanting to think too far ahead.

**Hum, you guys thought Wilson was the twist in the story, but you were wrong!**

**Please Review! (I love reviews)**


	10. Wilson

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Its the final stretch, this story ends at chapter twelve, then it is off to the conclusion story, Fall of Robin III: Secrets**

**LATTER THAT NIGHT TITANS TOWER**

Christine was with Starfire in her room. When Star found out the other Titans were surprised to see Starfire immediately take a liking for the girl. Immediately making friends with her she called Christine to her room for some "girl talk." Raven and Beast Boy had left earlier, Robin and Cyborg were in the main room trying to figure out why Star had changed like this towards Christine, it was like she was out of her depression

"Friend Christine, I wish I could help you with the physical pain, and share that burden, but I sadly cannot, however, I can help you emotionally and mentally," Starfire told her

"Thank you Starfire, you have no idea how meaningful it is to be accepted, despite my mistake," Christine said gratefully

"Why, it wasn't you who made the mistake, it was that imposter who gave you this burden," Starfire declared matter of factly

"Why do you call Robin imposter?" Christine asked

Starfire's face darkened, "He is trying to replace my love, the real Robin, I cannot call somebody else by the name of my lost love…" she said sadly. Christine looked at the broken girl and frowned inside, _such tragedy, at such a young age, like they say, power isnt a blessing._ She hadn't realized how true that statement was until meeting Robin and hearing Starfire's stories.

"Star, you know what would really help me?" Christine asked

"What dear friend?" Star asked sweetly

"If you don't hurt Robin physically like you did during the practice today," Christine said, referring to Star zapping Robin with a star bolt during the drill

Sighing, Star said, "All right, but only because you asked sweet friend,"

"Thank you,"

**THREE DAYS LATTER**

Robin and Christine were walking through the garden silently together, this was really the first time they had been left alone. Well almost, Cy was watching from surveillance video cameras stationed around the garden.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Christine asked Robin as they walked through the beautiful garden with all its flowers and trees

"I hope the child gets born without any complications, then I will worry about its sex," Robin responded with a nervous chuckle

Christine frowned at him, "I know I am a teen but I am very healthy, I really doubt there will be any complications all right, and quit bringing up the subject, God, all you seem to do is worry, worry that I eat right, worry that I am safe, worried about the baby. I know I am not a super hero but really, there isn't a safer place than Jump City, why cant you trust me to take care of our child…" she said the last part softly

"I am sorry, I just…I don't know, I just don't know how to be a parent, we are still kids and you know how teenage marriages and pregnancies usually end up," Robin said

"You forget, you are a highly paid superhero and I am a brilliant student, we don't need to worry about money or security, our life will be perfect," Christine told him in a soothing voice.

"I think your right, and I think I cant think of anyone else who could better take care of and raise our child than you, I also cant think of anyone else who I would spend the rest of my life with," Robin said as he stared into her deep, blue eyes. There lips were coming together when suddenly

"Back up," Cyborg's voice said over the intercom in a stern voice

Robin and Christine blushed a little from embarasement and continued on there walk

**5 DAYS LATTER**

_My life couldn't be better, friends, a love, and a child on its way, no evil criminal who wants me dead, and strangely enough, Raven has put a spell which conceals Christine so the press hasn't found out! My life is so perfect._ Robin thought as he stared at Christine at the table talking to Starfire and Raven, Robin was playing a little videogame tournament with Cy and Beast Boy, he was waiting his turn.

"Dude?" Beast Boy asked

Robin got back to his senses, "Yeah?"

"Um, your turn," Beast Boy said

"Oka-" Robin was cut off by the alarm

"All right, lets see the trouble," Cyborg said as he rushed to the computer. He typed a few letters and as the other Titans crowded they could see he had a frown on his face. "This is real strange," Cyborg said with a little concern

"What is the problem?" Raven asked

"A madman has occupied the same building where Slade made his return as Trigon's slave, and he has set up an almost impossible defense of lasers and weapons, the police cant break in and he is challenging the Titan's to come in," Cy summarized

"Who is it?" Robin asked

"Calls himself Wilson," Cy answered

"Well, lets go deal with him," Beast Boy said

As the Titans prepared to leave Robin went to Christine, "You sure your going to be okay alone in the Tower?" he asked with concern

Christine smiled, "Every time you and the Titans leave on a mission you ask me this, I am fine, besides nobody knows I am here and Cyborg's security system is second to none," she reassured her love

"All right, I will be back," he said with a little smirk, she smiled back

"Enough flirting lets go!" Cyborg yelled from the door. Robin ran out, gave one last look and went to the R-Cycle. _Who is this Wilson, what is his angle or game?_ Robin thought as he rode to the scene

They arrived to see a police barricade that stopped the Titan's. An officer said to something to Cyborg, Cyborg parked the T-Car as he and the other three Titans got out. Robin likewise parked next to them.

"What's the problem?" Robin asked

"His weapons apparently target vehicles first, anyone goes beyond this line," pointing to the barricade, "Is on there own," Cyborg said

"Lets go!" Beast Boy said, anxious to deal with the man who threatened Raven and the Titans three weeks ago

_Its been three weeks, he couldn't have been serious, could he?_ Raven thought, fear of the unexpected happening was bothering her. _I don't need more deaths on my conciounce._ She thought, she had a feeling that if anyone got hurt it would be her fault

They crossed the barricade and within minutes the Titans were rushing behind a destroyed car

"How do we get through all those lasers and guns!" Beast Boy screamed as the weapons concentrated on where the Titans were hidden.

"I can teleport us inside the building, beyond the defenses this Wilson has set up," Raven said

"Okay do it," Cyborg said quickly

"But, I wont be able to teleport us out, this will take a lot of energy, and to be honest, I don't think I can even fight too well for a while if I teleport us in," Raven warned

"It's a risk we have to take!" Cyborg yelled over the blasts

"I sense something bad is going to happen, I am not sure if teleporting is a good idea!" Raven screamed back, she had a feeling in the back of her mind, she felt the pure evil inside the building and it scared her inside

"Raven, unless you want to die teleport us on!" Cyborg yelled, he was getting frustrated

"All right…" Raven said as a black sphere enveloped all the Titans and they entered the dark building

**WILSON'S LAIR**

They entered in a large open space and looked around. The room was huge but empty, the floor and walls were all grey, in the corner sat a large computer and a chair. In the chair sat a man, he looked exactly like Slade except his colors were black and grey on his mask.

"Get him Titans!" Cyborg ordered as the Titans charged at their enemy

_Why isn't he reacting or moving?_ Beast Boy thought, then he realized why when he ran into a force field. The Titans were trapped. All the Titans used all their powers but couldn't escape

"Please don't tire yourselves, its no like I am going to kill you, yet," the man said as he stood up from the chair, his voice was like Slade's except a little more youthful

"Who are you?" Starfire asked as she continued shooting star bolts at the force field with no effect.

"Why, I am Wilson, Slade's…aquitance," he said

"Why are you shooting at all those cars, what's your game?" Cy asked

"My game, my game is for you Titans to tell the truth to your newest member…and to the city," Wilson told them

"We have told him the truth at any question he has asked," Raven responded

"True, but have you briefed him on the events leading up to and to the old Robin's death, did you explain to him the Trigon crises, did you tell him about your pasts, did you tell him about Terra's story, did you tell him anything!" Wilson retorted, "And now you lie again to the city, not telling them of that girl living in your house,"

"You hurt her I will murder you," growled Robin, his voice filled with hate and alarm

Wilson sighed, "I wouldn't hurt her or anyone, that is why I sent Raven the letter, however, she decided to ignore it, and now I am put in a situation where I will have to make an example of how lies come back to haunt you, I ask you Rave, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, how many citizens will die, how hard will I have to push Robin before you start confessing," Wilson said to the shocked, powerless team

"Listen, we never lied about any of those events," Beast Boy pleaded

"Don't play with me, I just named a few, there are so many more lies you Titans have been keeping from this city, but Beast Boy, you can free yourselves and save the day if you answer my question honestly. Don't lie to me," he held out a device which resembled a pen, "This device can tell if you are lying or not," he warned

"All right," Beast Boy said apprehensively

"What do you think of Batman?" the villain asked

Beast Boy was silent for a few minutes when he said, "I think he is a great hero and friend,"

The device beeped several times, shaking his head Wilson said, "Tsk, tsk, I thought you would be honest…but I was mistaken. You and your wife have made another mistake,"

"Don't hurt her!" Beast Boy cried out in fear of what his lie might cause

"Don't feel too guilty, I was going to punish the city and Robin for your lies either way, I just wanted to show Robin how untrustworthy you Titans really are," Wilson said as he picked up a remote

"What is that for?" Raven asked, the other Titans were stunned by what had happened so far, they had been trapped, tricked, and divided by this villain in seconds

_How does he know so much? _Starfire asked, this question was on the minds of all the Titans as they stared with fear at the villain standing before them.

"I have in my hand, the detination button for six bombs, one planted in each section of the city, so the entire city can suffer for your lies," Wilson said

"There are only five sections, where is the sixth bomb going, downtown?" Robin asked, fear was rising,

"Why don't be stupid, the sixth bomb is going to destroy Titan's Tower," Wilson said on mock surprise at Robin's question

Robin had never felt so helpless or scared or so much hate in his life, "Don't do it Wilson, I will kill you if you hurt her and my-"

"Child, I know, but don't worry, you will get your opportunity to try to kill me, but you will have to play my games first,"

"I wont play any games," Robin continued, anger in his voice, he felt very frustrated at being powerless

"Robin, this wasn't my doing, I warned Raven and her husband, had the Titans been honest to the city I might not be doing this, but I have heard far too many lies being told, too many cover-ups, the truth will set you free," Wilson said as he pushed the button

All the Titans eyes went wide, Robin hade tears in his eyes when they heard huge explosions rip through the city

"Good bye Titans, have fun confessing, after today you will be," Wilson said as he walked away

**Well, I guess Wilson was the twist huh, will Christine die, will she survive, how will the Titans react to the carnage, stay tuned to find the answer**

**If you like this series, then you will love my newest project, its called Can't Live Without Her, I have to say it is my masterpiece, the story is moving smoothly like this series is, I alsohave a ton of free time and I havent felt this on target since I made this series, please check it out**

**(and also) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Reaction

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**JUMP CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Within moments of the bomb blasts a video was dropped off by a robot drone, representing Wilson. The police officers gathered to watch the video and when it turned on they saw Wilson, the background was that same grey room, the film had been made earlier

"I feel very sad that it had to come to this. My name is Wilson, I am a local Jump City resident and I am also incharge of a huge private intelegence agency, made by me and my friend Slade. We have been monitering the Teen Titans and our information lead us to find out the Titans had been lying or twisting stories since they were formed, for one reason: to make cover-ups. This bombing is simply the beginning, I will continue bombing every six days until the Titans start confessing. I will stop only after the Titans confess there lies to the city and it becomes public knowledge, I have left my honesty tool to aide you in revealing the truth, every confession, another week delayed, when all the confessions are in, then I will stop my campaign and retire from this business. Thank you, please take my warnings seriously and don't disregard them like Raven did when I told her my plan three weeks ago," Wilson said, his mask showed his dark, evil eyes. The other police officers looked very uncomfortably at each other and at the video they just heard. All they thought about was, _was he right, are the Titans lying to us and the city? Did Raven know this was going to happen? How do we stop him?_

**WILSON'S LAIR**

Robin clenched his hands in frustration when he heard the explosions, he fell to his knees, his eyes shut as tears streamed down. _I am supposed to save her, protect her, I have failed…again._ Robin thought as he looked up and saw Wilson standing, not moving.

"I am going to kill you…you monster!" Robin screamed at the madman

"As I said earlier, I will let you get a chance at "revenge" but as I also mentioned earlier, the people to blame are the Titans, it is their lies that forced me to activate those bombs," Wilson said

"You weren't forced to do anything, you are a killer and murderer!" Beast Boy said, he had never felt so helpless in his life

"All right, we could have this argument for hours, but, I have a game to organize, see you latter Titans," Wilson then walked through a door and five minutes later the force field was disactivated

"All right, I will take the North Side, BB take the East Side, Raven take the West Side, Star you take the South Side, and Robin you take the Sea District," Cy immediately ordered

"What about Christine and the Tower!" Robin screamed in anger

"We don't have that many members and more people can be saved in the residential areas," Cyborg explained

"No, I have to try to save my love and my child!" Robin growled as he walked to the door with a grim determined look on his face

"I gave you an order!" Cyborg screamed at him, this was the first time since the ice had thawed at the Tower that Cy was pulling ranks on a fellow Titan

"I have family business that is more important than the team," Robin said just loud enough to be heard as he walked out

As Cy looked towards where Robin left in frustration the other Titans were literally too shocked to move

Cy looked at them and said, "You have your orders, MOVE! Star take the Sea District too!" Cyborg said leading the team as they rushed to their respective areas to aide in the cleanup

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Worlds Finest

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**NORTH SIDE JUMP CITY**

Cyborg arrived in the T-Car to a scene of obvious despair, frustration, and anger. A twelve story apartment building had a huge gap in the sixth floor, black smock was scene with fire in the dark night. Fire fighters were already overwhelmed, the six explosions devastated each area of Jump City, putting the fire department under overwhelming pressure. Cyborg ran to the nearest fire truck seeing a fire fighter with a white moustache looking at plans of the buildings, pointing at different sections and directing his men, but his face showed bewilderment.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cy asked the beligured group of fire fighters, volunteers, and police officers. Paramedics and doctors were taking the wounded and dead to the ambulances and cars being comandered to transport the wounded to the hospitals.

"I honestly don't know, are you fire proof?" the firefighter incharge of this disaster zone asked

"Yes, fire wont hurt me if you can get something to protect my arms and face," Cy replied

"We can do that, there are a lot of wounded and stranded in the building, none of us can get in, the flames are too much but if you can, you can save a lot of lives," the firefighter said

"I will do anything I can to help," Cy said solemnly as fire fighters began covering his face and his exposed arms with some special material

"Godspeed Cyborg, Godspeed Cyborg…" the firefighter chief said as Cyborg was lead to the inferno. The fire was consuming the building, as Cy got close he saw firefighters pouring water on the building, he heard the screams of trapped citizens, he saw paramedics carrying the casualties on stretchers and taking them to the vehicles that were being used for transport. Numerous citizens were helping the police and paramedics in dealing with the wounded. The young firefighter who escorted Cyborg brought him to the entrance and said, "Here is the entrance, if the flames get too bad get back here, we have already lost so many lives today, the city cant live with one of its chief protectors dead, so if you feel your burning get out immediately, just try to do your best, no one honestly expects you to get anyone out so don't feel bad if you don't," the firefighter said quietly, he was exhausted and depressed, the bombs had demoralized the city immediately

"Thanks, I will do my best," Cyborg said shaking the firefighters hand as he entered the inferno.

Cyborg saved thirty lives in the North Side before the fire was controlled. Forty three citizens died in the blast, over one hundred and fifty were wounded, eight firefighters, four police officers and one paramedic were killed in rescue operations in the North Side.

**SOUTH SIDE JUMP CITY**

Starfire had the most daunting tasks, she had to deal with the South Side blast and the Sea District. She arrived to the same scene as Cyborg, when she asked what she could do the firefighters told her she could fly up and save trapped citizens in the large Seaside Hotel and the large apartment complex in the South Side. Star saved sixty lives combined in both disaster zones and after the rescue was done she observed and gave intelegince to the firefighters battling the flames and her guidance allowed the fire to be contained quicker. In the Sea District twenty three were dead with sixty wounded, in the South Side thirty four were killed with over eighty wounded. Five firefighters were killed, three police officers, and no paramedics were killed in those zones combined. Exhausted and depressed by the mingled corpses and defeated citizens, Star landed and fell asleep in a fire truck. The firefighters came by to congradulate her but decided to let her rest after all the work she had done.

**EAST SIDE JUMP CITY**

Beast Boy arrived to the East Side to see the large mall located in the area in flames. The bomb exploded right in the center making a scene of chaos. Firefighters, citizens, police officers, and paramedics were mingled together and disorganized. Nobody was stranded but the crises was the flames weren't being battled. The fire trucks were getting stuck in mobs and cars piled outside. The firefighters and police struggled through the mobs of disoriented and shocked citizens confused on why they had been targeted. Beast Boy turned into numerous animals and got the are cleared and soon the rescue teams arrived in force and took out the fire and clean up the mess and the paramedics were able to escape with the wounded who had been trapped in the disorganized setup. Beast Boy had been transporting the wounded who needed immediate medical attention straight to the ambulances in the nick of time. Thirty six were killed with ninety wounded in the blast. Three firefighters and no police or paramedics died in the fire.

**WEST SIDE JUMP CITY**

Raven arrived to the area to find a large chunk of the restraunt section in flames from the bomb. Raven used her powers, to increase the amount of water shooting into the fire by controlling pipes. She couldn't do much since her powers were weak from teleporting all the Titans in the building. She couldn't take the stranded in a black force field, she had them cling on to her as she flew them to the ground. She could only save people one at a time, not in groups, a few died because of this limitation. _Why didn't I refuse, I could have refused to transport us inside, why didn't I tell the Titans of the letter or find Wilson before he did this, why have I failed again…_ Raven thought as she was on her knees crying in frustration at what had happened and how it could have been avoided. The police officers looked with a frown at her, they didn't know why she had collapsed into these tears after all, its not like it was her fault, why was she crying so much, she has to be our strenghth, they thought.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin rushed to the tower in his R-Cycle with grim determination, strangely the fire had smothered it self out, there was only a huge pile of debris where the left part of the T should have been. _She could have been in the right half, or in the middle pillar, maybe she is okay…_Robin said with a little bit of hope. He rushed to the pile of debris and began digging through, the front door was covered with rocks and couldn't be reached unless he dug through. He said to himself he wasn't searching for a body but was trying to reach the front door and see her okay but in reality he was searching and praying he didn't find anything. The exhausted fire department couldn't send anyone to an abandoned tower and the police didn't see the point of searching through empty debris. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in the tower when it exploded. Robin dug through the debris through the dark night, only the dim lights of what was left of the tower let the way. He continued, exhaustion was creeping up on him, also his hope rised, _she will be okay she will be okay she will be ok-_ Robin stopped when he saw a pale, white hand sticking out, unmoving. _NO NO NO NO NO!_ he thought with fear as he reached the hand. Tears were in his eyes when he grasped the lifeless hand, he dug deeper and found her body, her chest had been crushed by the debris, she couldn't have survived. He held her lifeless corpse to his chest and cried for hours her in his arms. _My love, my child, all stolen from me in a moment, in a God damn moment, I will avenge you love, I will avenge our child who will never see the world._ Robin thought with rage building up

**heartbreaker, this finishes off Fall of Robin II: Replacement**

**Hopefully in two days I will begin posting Fall of Robin III: Secrets**

**(Dont worry sticklad, this story is far from over)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
